It's Weird, You Know
by ShawThang
Summary: The weirdness that has been the Scooby Gang and Sunnydale over the years are explain through the eyes of an outsider. Would you believe me if I told you this? *R&R* Not Mary Sue fic!


__

Title- It's Weird, You Know

Summary- The weirdness that has been the Scooby Gang and Sunnydale over the years are explain through the eyes of an outsider. Would you believe me if I told you this? *R&R* Not Mary Sue fic!

Disclaimer- BtVS characters are not mine. 

__

A/N- I have no idea who is actually writing this, and they aren't mentioned in the show.

* * *

It's weird, you know. 

I move to Sunnydale during junior year, and the first thing I discovered was that Sunnydale isn't your average town. No, this town has twelve cemeteries and an astounding amount of people have died by being stabbed with a barbecue fork. 

Not to mention the fact that these people are usually sighted a week later, walking around as though their deaths never occurred. Nighttime is strictly off limits, except for the Bronze, where there have been more than a few fights between people who are in serious need of a facial.

But did my mother and father heed my warnings to escape while we can? Oh, no, they laughed off my 'ridiculous' stories and told me I had a fanciful mind. They died a week later, and I've been in various foster homes since. I sometimes wander what my life would be like had we not come to this hellhole.

Now, I'm a doctor at Sunnydale hospital and I've seen plenty of patients suffering from two holes in their necks. I may be a gullible person, but I'm not blind. I know there are creatures that stalk the night, sucking the blood from their victims. And it doesn't take a genius to put two-and-two together and realize that yes, vampires do exist.

I'm sure that if I told anyone at my work I would be instantly shoved into the psychiatric ward. I've known for a few years and I still have trouble believing it. But now it all makes sense, although it's completely eerie.

Now, over my years as a doctor and during my school years, I've noticed one thing when it comes to the strange happenings in this town. There are always three people smack in the middle of it: Xander Harris, Willow Rosenburg and Buffy Summers. 

I knew those three at school and believe me when I tell you that they were written off as weird, troubled outcasts. There were so many stories circulating the halls that told of incidents where Buffy, Xander and Willow had been fighting. At first I followed these rumors, and believed like the rest of the naïve students that they were in a gang.

And after our bizarre graduation, it seemed that they were still involved in this gang. On many occasions, they would arrive at the hospital carrying a person who had been 'stabbed with a barbecue fork'. After I lost count of these times, I began to realize that they weren't as bad as I thought. If it weren't for those three, the patients would more than likely have died.

Then came their own visits. I remember Buffy being brought it after suffering a fatal amount of blood, and being discharged a few hours later, having 'miraculously' healed. And only last year she had been rushed in with a bullet lodged in her chest, beyond the help our services could give her. I felt a sorrow at the loss her friends would certainly feel, but no; a few minutes later Willow, sporting a new black hairdo, arrived and Buffy was on her feet moments later. 

After all these visits, I began to watch for them. I was completely shocked when only a few days ago they arrived with a cluster of young girls who were sporting horrific injuries and Xander nearly losing an eye. The amount of deaths and injuries had increased ten-fold during the past few months, and I was sick of trying hopelessly to save the lives of people I'd known for years.

I had attempted to discover what was happening in this town, but I received no answers and my frustration increased. That was when I saw Buffy staring blankly at these girls. She looked young, as a twenty-two year old should. But those eyes made me shiver. They were the haunted eyes of an ancient, wise man that had seen the horror of war. Who had witnessed death after death of his friends and family until he could take no more, but not once giving up. 

I knew then that she was at the core of everything. I didn't know how exactly back then, but I'm sure I would have cried had I known. No one deserves that.

But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. After this recent visit, the residents began to evacuate the town. I knew I couldn't leave, like a few of my coworkers had, and leave the people who needed aid. So I remained and did what I could. It didn't help, though; nothing could. 

It had been a shockingly cold night the night I walked home; silent, empty and void of life. What I didn't know was that it wasn't void of the after life. Being attacked by the same man I declared dead not a few days ago does nothing for reducing stress. In fact, it increased it by a million. 

And when he sank his fangs into neck, then exploded into dust, leaving Buffy standing before me with a sharp, pointy stick in her hand, I knew I would never sleep again. Being the last person besides her and her friends, Buffy invited me back to her house. Where I found Xander, Willow, Andrew, Buffy's sister, the librarian, two girls I had met briefly in high school, a Billy Idol look alike and a bunch of teenagers. 

I don't think I formed any coherent thought for the next twenty-four hours. That was when Xander told me everything. I mean _everything._ Apparently, all the monsters under my bed that I had been told were a fantasy, were actually real. And Buffy was the 'Slayer', the only girl in the world who could fight them. Which I thought weird since they all seemed to be fighting against the darkness. Then I was told the whole tale...

Apparently, Buffy had died the first year I met her, calling another Slayer. Then she'd slept with a souled vampire, releasing his soul and killing him to stop hell from coming to earth. Xander had told me this vampire's 'Childe' had killed the second Slayer, hence calling yet another one. Right.

Then this next Slayer had arrived, turned evil and helped the Mayor to 'ascend' at graduation, but Buffy and her pals had destroyed him, and in the process blowing up the school. Right. 

Then Buffy, Xander and Willow had beaten some robot-thingy called 'Adam', and stopped a Hell God from using Dawn- who, I was told, wasn't real, but the Key- to open up a portal between dimensions. This sadly ended in Buffy's death. Right.

At this point in time, you can see how I would have been absolutely, one hundred percent confused. Oh, how my mind turned. I already had a migraine, but no, this story wasn't finished. 

Willow, who was an incredible powerful witch, had resurrected Buffy. This was succeeded by months of hardships for everyone, which I understood- in my confused state- was because Buffy had been in heaven. Right. 

And because this wasn't enough of a shock, Xander- with some amount of pride and grief- told how Willow's girlfriend had been killed, which had led to Willow wanting to destroy the world. Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure Xander is a completely resourceful guy, but saving the world with a yellow crown? As I have said before, right.

So then the evil Slayer- who I'm told is good now- cuts the long story short by informing me that they are currently in a battle against the first evil that ever existed. Right.

In my horrified, confused, disbelieving state, I was told to leave town quickly. Not one to question their advice, I booked it out of that crazy town, and I'm now sitting comfortably in a café booth, writing this story on a piece of paper. I've heard that Sunnydale was destroyed, and I feared the worst, but I received a letter the other day from three familiar people. 

And for the seventh time during my life in SunnyHell, the world was saved by one Xander Harris, Willow Rosenburg and Buffy Summers.

It's weird, you know.

* * *

__

Yes, this is the weirdness that is my mind, but review anyway 


End file.
